


L'adolescent

by LawEsculape



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Medical Trauma, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawEsculape/pseuds/LawEsculape
Summary: La décision de Rosinante d'emmener Law avec lui pour le sauver de son terrible sort s'avéra plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Comment faire pour s'occuper au mieux d'un adolescent comme lui : méfiant, agressif, autodestructeur et terrorisé par le reste du monde. Comment lui redonner confiance quand Rosinante lui-même peine à lutter contre ses traumatismes passés ?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Avant-propos

_Hey ! Un petit avant-propos pour expliquer un peu ce que j’ai voulu faire avec cette fanfic._

_J’ai envie d’écrire sur la relation Law/Corazon depuis longtemps parce qu’elle est, selon moi, vraiment très intéressante. En plus d’être ma préférée de tout le manga. Il y a tellement de choses à aborder avec ces ceux-là._

_En gros, cette fanfic sera basée sur le canon de la série et plus précisément sur les six mois qu’ils ont passés ensemble, quand Law avait treize ans et que Corazon cherchait à le soigner._

_Le manga ne consacre que quatre ou cinq pages à cette période alors qu’il a dû se passer plein de trucs. D’abord Law qui doit affronter ses traumatismes, sa violence autodestructrice, sa peur de mourir, son envie de mourir, la maltraitance médicale qu’il a subie et évidemment, tout ça pendant sa puberté. Ca fait beaucoup à affronter quand même. Puis ce n’était sûrement pas plus simple pour Corazon, qui devait s’occuper d’un gamin particulièrement compliqué, tout en galérant avec ses difficultés sociales, sa bienveillance maladroite et ses propres traumatismes qui refont surface… Bref, il y a pleiiiin de choses à raconter et ça m’inspire._

_Je ne pense pas écrire beaucoup de chapitres, je fais ça pour me stimuler ou me reposer un peu quand je ne bosse pas sur mes autres projets. (Red Snitch reste ma priorité pour l’instant) Les chapitres seront, tour à tour, du point de vue de Corazon et du point de vue de Law et je vais tâcher d’aborder le plus de thèmes possibles._

_Il est probable que certaines choses puissent heurter/trigger certaines personnes, donc je mettrais des avertissements en entête._

_Par contre, on va clarifier un truc tout de suite : **ce n’est pas un ship !** Je refuse d’écrire ça. _

_Maintenant, enjoy ! On commence par une petite intro du PDV Corazon._


	2. ROSINANTE

Tout compte fait, il se demanda s’il n’avait pas fait une connerie.

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu’ils naviguaient et Law était toujours en train de hurler à plein poumons pour que quelqu’un lui vienne en aide. Sauf que, comme ils se trouvaient actuellement en plein milieu de l’océan, il n’y avait aucune chance pour que qui que ce soit réponde à ses appels. Et il en avait conscience, la seule raison pour laquelle il s’époumonait était évidente : c’était pour lui casser les oreilles et le pousser à bout.

Il commençait à le connaître, le bougre. Il avait toujours été sournois et revanchard, il était impossible qu’il ne tente pas quelque chose en cours de route pour lui faire regretter son geste.

Rosinante ne voulait pas en arriver là mais quand il n’eut plus le choix, il céda et fit appel à son pouvoir. Il claqua des doigts et réduisit Law au silence. Lorsque le calme revint enfin, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Si son boucan avait duré plus longtemps, il aurait fini par le jeter par-dessus bord. Law, scandalisé qu’on lui ôte la parole, se mit à lui jeter tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main, en guise de protestation.

– Bon, tu arrêtes maintenant ? S’impatienta Rosinante.

Loin de s’arrêter, Law continua de plus belle. Son comportement n’avait rien d’étonnant, c’était lui qui avait fauté : il avait montré une faiblesse. Maintenant, le gosse allait s’en donner à cœur joie pour l’agacer encore plus. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il devait mettre le holà tout de suite s’il ne voulait pas voir l’incident du couteau se reproduire. Finalement, il saisit Law par le poignet et le plaqua contre le plancher de la barque, à ses pieds. Law voulut crier mais plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche, alors il se débattit, frappant les mollets de Rosinante au passage, sans grand succès.

– J’ai dit : tu arrêtes.

Après quelques secondes de bagarre, Law se fatigua. Il cessa son manège et attendit que Rosinante le libère. A peine le laissa-t-il se relever que celui-ci fonça s’installer à l’autre bout de la barque, le plus loin possible de lui, en le fusillant du regard.

Rosinante n’était pas très fier de lui. Il aurait voulut que les choses se passent autrement, sans hargne, mais c’était peine perdue. Il savait parfaitement que Law n’allait pas accepter de le suivre gentiment et qu’il risquait d’être teigneux, mais il n’avait pas mesuré l’ampleur de la tâche. Law n’était pas seulement réticent à l’idée d’être soigné, il était complètement terrorisé par les adultes et ne faisait que se défendre contre ce qu’il percevait comme une menace. Un gosse comme lui, cruellement arraché à sa famille, témoin d’horreurs innommables, était déjà suffisamment perturbé comme ça. Et voilà que lui, pétri de bonnes intentions, le forçait à renoncer, encore une fois, au seul cadre un tant soit peu stable qu’il connaissait. Etait-ce vraiment pour le mieux ? Il n’en savait rien, il n’était même pas le mieux placé pour mener à bien cette mission. La preuve, après même pas une heure de voyage, le voilà qui perdait déjà patience. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il lui était impossible de le laisser dans cet état. Il reconnaissait ces mécanismes de défense, il savait où ça allait le mener et il ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive. Il ferait tout son possible pour l’aider. Qu’il le veuille ou non.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et finalement Law sembla s’apaiser. Rosinante le libéra alors de son silence. Il claqua à nouveau des doigts.

– Tu t’es calmé ? Demanda-t-il, en essayant d’insuffler à sa voix un équilibre, entre la fermeté et la douceur.

Law lui lança un regard courroucé. Il ne lui répondit pas et fixa l’horizon, boudeur. Il prit cela pour un oui. Malgré tout, un pincement douloureux serra l’estomac de Rosinante. S’il ne parvenait pas à gagner sa confiance, qui sait ce qu’il adviendrait de lui. Que se passerait-il si le seul adulte référent dans son esprit restait Doflamingo ? Il le savait déjà, et il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Pas encore. Sans parler du D caché dans son nom.

Il devait réussir. Dorénavant, sa seule mission était Law.


	3. LAW

Law n’arrivait pas à empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il avait beau les serrer et les tordre dans tous les sens, rien n’y faisait. Elles continuaient de bouger indépendamment de sa volonté.

De temps en temps, il relevait la tête et observait les affiches placardées au mur – majoritairement des schémas anatomiques incompréhensibles pour les non-initiés – ou bien les autres patients assis en face de lui dans la salle d’attente. Ils étaient tous en train de le dévisager, alors il tâchait de mieux contrôler ses tremblements. Il avait peur qu’on le remarque ou qu’on le juge. Qu’on le trouve bizarre. Heureusement, il pouvait se dérober à leurs yeux en se cachant sous son chapeau. Un vieux monsieur l’avait regardé bizarrement lorsqu’ils étaient entrés dans l’hôpital et il avait aussitôt rabattu son couvre-chef sur son visage. Il savait ce qu’il risquait de se passer si quelqu’un reconnaissait – ou plutôt croyait reconnaître – les marques blanches qui constellaient ses joues. 

Dire qu’il pensait que tout cela ne lui ferait rien, que ce ne serait qu’une simple perte de temps, que Corazon n’était pas sérieux.

Ce n’était qu’une fois entré dans le bâtiment qu’il avait réalisé sa propre terreur. Tout lui était revenu en pleine face, comme une gifle : les odeurs de produits pharmaceutiques, les lumières aveuglantes des couloirs aseptisés, le bruit des brancards qui roulent sur le carrelage luisant…

Il avait bien tenté de convaincre Corazon une énième fois. Il lui avait crié que c’était peine perdue, que de toute façon il était foutu, que tout cela ne servait à rien : cet imbécile n’avait rien voulu entendre et l’avait traîné jusqu’ici avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Et maintenant il était là, mutique, assis sur une chaise orange en plastique et il était mort de trouille.

Il se risqua à jeter un petit coup d’œil discret à Corazon : il se tenait debout à côté de lui et attendait, adossé au mur. Il avait l’air nerveux lui aussi. Il se balançait très légèrement, d’avant en arrière, en se rongeant les ongles. Cela l’agaça. Celui qui devait être inquiet en ce moment ce n’était pourtant pas lui ! C’était de sa faute s’ils étaient là après tout, Law lui n’avait rien demandé.

Se sentant observé, Corazon lui adressa un regard interrogatif. Ses yeux descendirent sur ses mains et Law se maudit lui-même d’être incapable de retenir les secousses qui les agitaient.

– Tu es nerveux ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Non, je trouve juste ça stupide, grommela Law. On perd notre temps, ils ne peuvent rien pour moi de toute façon, alors on ferait mieux de rentrer.

– Ca va bien se passer, ne t’inquiète pas, le rassura Corazon.

Tu parles, pensa Law. Il savait très bien ce qui allait arriver. Il avait déjà eu l’occasion de voir les réactions que pouvait susciter sa peau tachetée. Déjà à l’époque où ses parents – très en avance sur le sujet – traitaient des patients atteints de saturnisme, la population valide de Flevance avait sombré dans le rejet, la crainte, voir la défiance la plus absurde. Il avait entendu les insultes et constaté le dégoût que les gens comme lui pouvaient inspirer au reste de la société.

Pendant une seconde, il songea à saisir le bras de Corazon et à le traîner dehors en le suppliant de ne pas le forcer à voir ces médecins, certainement incompétents en la matière. Mais il était trop orgueilleux pour ça. Il était hors de question de s’aplatir devant lui, ce serait lui montrer une vulnérabilité qu’il n’avait pas à connaître. Et de toute façon, quand il avait affirmé de pas vouloir aller à l’hôpital, Corazon avait balayé ses remontrances d’un : « Ne commence pas à parler comme tous les gamins. » Comme s’il était simplement effrayé par les piqûres…

Comment pouvait-il espérer lui faire comprendre son affolement dans de telles conditions ?

– C’est notre tour, lui annonça Corazon en se décollant du mur.

Law sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Il n’avait qu’une envie : s’enfuir très loin d’ici.

Les choses allaient être plus compliquées que ce qu’il avait prévu. Il se leva en soupirant et essaya de ne pas avoir l’air trop effrayé, il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant Corazon.

D’ailleurs, ça ne lui plaisait pas de le voir se comporter comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire de lui. Il n’était pas dupe ! La seule raison pour laquelle il s’était lancé dans cette croisade stupide pour le sauver, c’était pour se donner bonne conscience. Comme ça, il pourrait raconter partout qu’il avait essayé de le guérir, il serait le héros de l’histoire. Law, lui, s’en fichait. Il savait que c’était peine perdue et que Corazon allait se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Ce qui l’inquiétait davantage, c’était la réaction du personnel hospitalier. 

Il inspira un grand coup et releva le menton. Ce n’était qu’un bref moment à passer et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir l’air faible. Et puis pourquoi avait-il aussi peur après tout ? Il n’y avait aucune raison, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à vivre de toute façon. Après l’enfer qu’il avait traversé, ce n’était sûrement pas un médecin inconnu qui allait réussir à le faire sombrer.

*

Quelle humiliation que de les entendre parler de lui comme s’il n’était pas là. Déjà que le médecin l’avait accueilli en lui parlant comme à un enfant de six ans :

– Bonjour mon grand, comment tu t’appelles ? Tu veux bien t’asseoir sur ce tabouret ?

Ces mots lui avaient arraché le peu de confiance en lui qu’il lui restait.

Il n’avait rien répondu et avait obéi, en rongeant son frein. Il savait qu’il devait avoir l’air minuscule à côté de Corazon, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Maintenant, il n’osait même plus prononcer le moindre mot. Il se contentait de regarder ses pieds, sans bouger. La voix de Corazon énumérant ses différents symptômes parvenait à peine à couvrir le vacarme de ses battements de cœur, qui résonnait dans ses oreilles comme un vrombissement infernal.

Lorsque le silence retentit dans la pièce, il se mit à trembler de plus belle. Il n’avait pas entendu ce que Corazon avait expliqué, mais il devina que son énoncé n’avait pas plu au médecin. Il releva le menton et vit l’homme en blouse blanche se lever pour disparaître derrière un paravent pour rejoindre une infirmière, qui était déjà présente dans la pièce avant leur arrivée. On pouvait deviner leurs deux silhouettes, en pleine messes basses, à travers la fine cloison.

Il vit le médecin se pencher pour chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille de l’infirmière. Elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres pour étouffer une exclamation. Une crampe douloureuse s’empara aussitôt de l’estomac de Law. Il connaissait la suite. Il adressa un regard inquiet à Corazon, pour l’alerter, mais il ne bougea pas.

Lorsque le médecin revint, il portait un masque chirurgical et des gants en latex. Il daigna à peine poser les yeux sur Law, mais lui demanda tout de même :

– D’où viens-tu ?

– Quelle importance ? Le questionna, Corazon, soudain suspicieux.

– De Flevance, déclara tout de même Law, la voix tremblante.

Autant crever l’abcès tout de suite. Il voulait garder un semblant de contrôle sur la situation. Il savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant : le médecin allait les prier de quitter le bâtiment. Finalement ça l’arrangeait, Corazon allait avoir la preuve que son entêtement ne servait à rien et ils allaient enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

L’infirmière s’éclipsa d’un pas pressé, sans fermer la porte derrière elle. Law tendit l’oreille et parvint à saisir les quelques mots qu’elle partagea à ses collègues dans les couloirs.

– Prévenez les autorités, on a un cas de plomb blanc dans l’hôpital ! Et allez chercher des masques pour tout le personnel, vite ! 

Le docteur enfonça le clou. 

– Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous venez de faire entrer dans cet hôpital ? lança-t-il à Corazon, en hachant chaque mot comme si les prononcer lui coûtait sa force vitale.

Law n’entendit pas la réponse.

Les larmes montèrent. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il serra les poings à s’en faire saigner les jointures, mais rien n’y fit. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge, lui arrachant une douleur atroce, puis des gouttes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux malgré ses efforts pour les contenir. Lui qui pensait avoir surmonté tout ça, voilà que tout lui revenait en pleine figure. Qu’est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Une nouvelle purge ? Des soldats allaient-ils débarquer pour terminer ce qu’ils avaient commencé à Flevance ?

Le médecin se mit soudain à hurler sur Corazon, pointant son « inconscience » voir son « geste criminel » d’avoir osé : « ramener une telle infamie dans son hôpital. »

A ces mots, Law sauta de son tabouret et s’enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Il crut entendre Corazon l’appeler mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, à la merci de ces innombrables ennemis. Il se sentait cerné de toutes parts, comme un animal pris en chasse.

Il n’était plus rien d’autre que ça, une proie en fuite qui cherchait désespérément une échappatoire, la peur au ventre et les larmes aux yeux. 

Il esquiva quelques personnes dans les couloirs, perçut des cris proférés à son encontre, mais il ne ralentit pas l’allure. Il n’était rien de moins qu’une chose à abattre pour eux. S’il ralentissait, il était fini.

Enfin, alors sa course s’éternisait et que l’effort de ses poumons commençait à lui brûler la poitrine, il poussa la porte d’entrée et disparut dans les bois alentours, toujours en pleurs. 


	4. ROSINANTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit CW : automutilation, et un CW : violence sur ce chapitre.

_Merde, quel con. Mais quel con !_

Rosinante se sentait extrêmement mal.

Il n’avait rien vu venir. Pourtant Law l’avait averti, à de multiples reprises. Et lui, comme un imbécile, il ne l’avait pas pris au sérieux. Il avait pensé que c’était sa façon de lui résister, de tester ses limites et de lui manifester son hostilité. Il n’avait pas imaginé que Law aurait vraiment une raison légitime d’avoir aussi peur et encore moins que des professionnels de santé puissent manqué d’égard et d’empathie à ce point-là. Il s’en voulait terriblement.

Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas cru ? Il était pourtant bien placé pour reconnaître l’affolement : le pauvre tremblait déjà comme une feuille en entrant dans l’hôpital, il aurait dû tout stopper à ce moment-là.

– Vous écoutez ce que je dis ? Poursuivit le médecin. A cause de vous, l’île toute entière va être mise en quarantaine espèce de…

Rosinante se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et toisa ce misérable tortionnaire de toute sa hauteur.

– Toi, tu fermes ta gueule.

Sans attendre la réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte afin de poursuivre Law. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il le laisse seul après ce qu’il venait de se passer. Malheureusement, le médecin, humilié – et inconscient du danger qui le guettait – sombra dans la provocation. Sans doute pour laver l’affront qu’il estimait avoir subit de la part de Rosinante.

– Ah c’est comme ça ? Vous avez gagné ! J’appelle les autorités.

Il n’eut pas le temps de regagner son bureau pour saisir son escargophone et exécuter sa menace.

Le sang de Rosinante ne fit qu’un tour. Il pivota sur ses talons et frappa le médecin. De toutes ses forces. Ses phalanges s’écrasèrent sur la joue du docteur avec un bruit étouffé, puis il vola à travers la pièce, renversant tabourets et divers ustenstiles médicaux. Incapable de se contrôler, Rosinante lui asséna un deuxième coup quand sa victime tenta de se relever puis, en guise de coup de grâce, il lui enfonça un plateau en métal sur la tête.

Le bruit attira l’intention du personnel et une infirmière se mit à hurler dans les couloirs : « A l’aide ! Appelez la sécurité ! » Rosinante les entendait à peine, la rage lui tordait les entrailles. Même si son adversaire gisait au sol, vaincu, il ne se sentait pas encore satisfait. Il se mit à démolir la pièce, arrachant et lacérant tout ce qu’il pouvait, vidant les placards et les armoires, renversant les meubles.

Quand la salle de consultation fut totalement dévastée, il se décida enfin à quitter la pièce. Il laissa une trace de sang sur la poignée, tant ses mains étaient abîmées par son accès de colère. Il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça. Il lui fallait retrouver Law, qui n’était plus en sécurité à présent et qui devait être dans un état lamentable.

Quelques hommes chargés de la sécurité se précipitèrent vers lui, mais il n’eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d’eux. Il était beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus fort et n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ne rencontra pas plus de résistance lorsqu’il franchit les portes de l’hôpital, mais il valait mieux qu’il se dépêche de retrouver Law. Il n’avait aucune envie de croiser ses collègues de la Marine et de perdre du temps à leur expliquer sa situation. Cela se terminerait forcément en paperasse inutile et il avait plus urgent à faire : s’occuper d’un ado terrorisé.

Il prit une longue inspiration, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, puis il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer.

Law n’avait pas pu aller bien loin, ils se trouvaient sur une île après tout. Mais il n’allait pas être facile de le retrouver. Rosinante imagina qu’il avait dû s’éloigner de la ville, le plus loin possible des gens et de la foule, pour s’en protéger. En tout cas, c’était son hypothèse car c’est ce que lui aurait fait.

Il jeta un coup d’œil aux abords de la cité : ils avaient traversé une forêt avant d’arriver jusqu’ici. C’était le meilleur endroit où se cacher. Il était sûrement parti par-là. Rosinante ignora les sirènes et les alarmes qui hurlaient depuis les haut-parleurs de l’hôpital et courut en direction des arbres.

*

Il marchait depuis une demi-heure maintenant, et il n’y avait toujours aucun signe de Law. Il commençait vraiment à s’inquiéter, en plus d’être rongé de remords. Qui sait ce qu’il avait bien pu raviver dans l’esprit de ce pauvre gosse par sa négligence ? Ce n’est pourtant pas comme s’il ignorait ce qu’il c’était passé à Flevance. Il devait à tout prix le trouver.

Il avait d’abord essayé de l’appeler, en hurlant son nom à travers les arbres, mais il s’était vite ravisé. Il n’y avait aucune chance que Law réponde à ses appels, il devait se sentir plus vulnérable que jamais et il ne le laisserait sûrement pas l’approcher, puisqu’il ne lui faisait pas confiance. A raison.

Cette pensée serra le cœur de Rosinante. Il avait honte, mais il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Même si Law le considérait maintenant comme le pire des ennemis, il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Il réfléchit une seconde, puis décida de faire appel à son pouvoir une nouvelle fois. Il claqua des doigts et annula ses propres sons. Aussitôt, sa trajectoire dans la forêt se fit aussi silencieuse que celle d’un hibou. Les feuilles et les branches ne craquaient plus sur son passage, de cette façon, il pourrait repérer Law sans que celui-ci ne s’enfuit à sa vue. Il s’en voulait d’avoir encore recourt à ce stratagème, mais il n’avait pas d’autre choix s’il voulait le trouver. Il avait commis une erreur, il devait l’assumer dorénavant. Il lui faudrait batailler pour gagner sa confiance.

Il parcourut les bois silencieusement encore un moment avant que des reniflements répétés n’attirent son attention : il ralentit l’allure et scruta les environs plus attentivement. Finalement, non loin de lui, dissimulé parmi les gigantesques racines d’un arbre mort, gisait un Law tout tremblotant. Il était recroquevillé comme une petite araignée terrorisée et avait enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

Rosinante soupira de soulagement. Il claqua des doigts et annula le sort qu’il s’était lui-même jeté pour se réduire au silence. Enfin, il s’approcha doucement. Il ne voulait pas le prendre par surprise, sans aucun bruit, alors il laissa le bruit des feuilles annoncer son arrivée. Law ne bougea pas d’un pouce, mais il cessa de renifler, comme s’il retenait sa respiration.

Rosinante s’accroupit à côté de lui, lentement et prudemment – il n’était pas à l’abri d’une réaction violente, il savait de quoi Law était capable. Il resta dans cette position un moment, sans savoir par où commencer, ou quoi dire. Quels étaient les mots à prononcer dans cette situation ? Comment panser les plaies de quelqu’un que l’on a soi-même blessé ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu’il aurait aimé qu’on lui dise, à lui, quand il était petit et qu’il se retrouvait prostré de terreur dans un coin. Malheureusement, il n’en avait aucune idée.

Au bout du compte, il opta pour la question la plus basique.

– Ca va ?

– A ton avis ? répondit Law, dans un sanglot étranglé.

Rosinante se sentit encore plus stupide. Bien sûr que ça n’allait pas.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Law se redressa d’un coup. Son visage larmoyant était défiguré par la colère.

– Je t’avais dit que je ne voulais pas y aller ! Pourquoi t’as pas écouté ? Hurla-t-il. Tu croyais quoi ? On ne peut pas me guérir, je vais CREVER, d’accord ? Alors laisse tomber.

Rosinante baissa les yeux. Il n’avait évidemment pas cru au remède miracle, mais il avait au moins espéré qu’on considérerait Law comme ce qu’il était : un patient comme un autre. Il s’était trompé. Et il était décidément trop jeune pour être aussi fataliste. Son désespoir lui brisait le cœur. 

– C’était un premier essai désastreux, je te l’accorde, lui concéda Rosinante. J’ai bêtement pensé que la renommée de l’hôpital pèserait dans la balance, mais en réalité : il est merdique. Je ne me ferai pas avoir la prochaine fois, on trouvera un meilleur médecin.

Law le dévisagea. Il n’y avait plus de colère dans son regard, mais une peur viscérale. Il se remit à sangloter.

– Non, je ne veux plus y retourner, tu ne peux pas m’obliger…

– Ca n’arrivera plus, je te le promets.

Nerveusement, Law se mit à se gratter les bras, suffisamment fort pour que Rosinante entende le frottement de ses ongles sur sa peau. Il essaya de le rassurer, mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

– Je ne veux pas !

Alors qu’il continuait de se lacérer la peau, Rosinante remarqua quelques gouttes de sang qui commençaient à perler au niveau des nombreuses éraflures qu’il s’était auto-infligées.

– Law, arrête, murmura-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

– Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-il soudain, en bondissant de côté.

Il se plaqua contre le tronc d’arbre qu’il avait choisi pour cachette. Rosinante le tempéra tant que possible puis il se remit en question, par la même occasion. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour envisager de voir un autre médecin, il n’était pas prêt à l’entendre. Il devait seulement le rassurer pour le moment. 

– D’accord, d’accord. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Law grogna, avant de s’essuyer le nez avec sa manche. Il avait les yeux gonflés et le visage tout rouge. De toute évidence, il avait besoin qu’on le laisse tranquille. Alors Rosinante se contenta de rester près de lui, sans rien dire.

Une fois calmé, Law cessa de s’arracher la peau et de renifler. Il fixait le sol sans rien dire. Il avait l’air d’aller mieux, mais son regard exprimait une profonde tristesse. Ainsi qu’une émotion qui n’avait strictement rien à faire sur le visage d’un enfant de son âge. Une émotion que Rosinante ne connaissait que trop bien. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant d’oser lui adresser la parole :

– Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il, doucement.

– Fatigué, répondit Law en haussant les épaules.

– Tu te sens d’attaque pour repartir ?

– Repartir où ? Se méfia-t-il.

– Reprendre le bateau, il faut qu’on quitte l’île sans plus tarder. Sinon on va être dans la merde. 

Après avoir poussé un léger soupir de soulagement, son visage se crispa un peu.

– Comment ça ? Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ?

– J’ai, commença Rosinante en se frottant la nuque d’un air gêné. J’ai peut-être un peu énervé les gens de l’hôpital et il vaut mieux qu’on se barre avant que la Marine nous attrape.

Law souffla du nez et lui décocha un sourire ironique, tout à fait méprisant.

– Pff, je croyais que c’était toi la Marine ? Pourquoi tu t’en préoccupes, ce sont tes copains non ?

– Je t’ai déjà dit que non, mentit-il.

Il coupa court à la conversation – il valait mieux éviter de s’attarder sur ce sujet, leur relation était déjà assez houleuse comme ça et il n’y avait pas besoin d’attiser encore plus sa méfiance – et se leva. Il invita Law à faire de même. Celui-ci hésita longtemps avant de se résoudre à lui emboîter le pas. Il évita consciencieusement la main que Rosinante lui tendait et se mit à marcher seul, en regardant droit devant lui. Il ne pleurait plus et il avait retrouvé son insolence. Quelque part, c’était rassurant.

Cependant, il n’y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. La journée entière avait été un fiasco. Non seulement Law n’avait pas été soulagé, ou rassuré, mais en plus il avait été maltraité et traumatisé une fois de plus par sa faute. C’était mal parti, très mal parti. Il n’avait aucunement eu l’intention de faire revivre à Law les pires moments de sa vie.

La prochaine fois, il choisirait mieux. Il ne se tromperait plus.


	5. LAW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW : Alcool

Au petit matin, ils amarrèrent leur embarcation au port de pêche d’une île pittoresque, pluvieuse et malodorante, où circulaient un grand nombre de travailleurs, qui allaient et venaient entre le centre-ville et le port, en se hurlant bruyamment des instructions.

Depuis leur arrivée, Corazon avait l’air nerveux et Law commençait à s’en inquiéter.

Il n’y avait pourtant rien d’anormal à cela, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le voyait dans cet état. Quand ils étaient encore avec la family, Corazon ne se privait jamais pour afficher des signes d’anxiété. Il tombait, se cognait, se brûlait tout seul et s’arrangeait toujours pour se tenir à quinze bons mètres des autres les jours où il était extrêmement nerveux. D’après ce qu’il savait, il valait mieux ne pas lui parler dans ces moments-là. C’était même une des premières recommandations qu’on lui avait fait à son arrivée : surtout, ne t’approche pas de Corazon, au risque de provoquer son courroux.

Mais finalement, puisqu’il n’était rien de ce que lui, Doflamingo ou ses lieutenants pensaient qu’il était, comment devait-il interpréter son comportement ? Puisqu’il n’était ni stupide, ni muet, ni enragé. Dorénavant, toutes les réactions que Law lui connaissait étaient obsolètes et sa nervosité habituelle n’était peut-être plus si banale que ça. Maintenant, il était obligé de s’en préoccuper. Si ce Corazon là était anxieux, qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier pour lui ? Etait-il plus prompt à le mettre danger que celui d’avant ?

Il avait promis qu’il ne le forcerait plus à consulter un médecin, mais alors pourquoi parlait-il toujours comme si sa maladie n’était pas un problème ? Comme si il avait déjà trouvé la solution ? Qu’avait-il derrière la tête ?

Corazon, qui marchait loin devant lui, se retourna et poussa un soupir irrité en voyant combien Law tenait à maintenir une distance entre eux.

– Pourquoi tu traînes comme ça ? Viens !

Même sa voix trahissait la nervosité. Law en avait assez. Il s’arrêta en plein milieu de la rue – ignorant tant que possible les passants curieux qui lorgnaient avec dégoût sur sa peau tachetée – puis il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

– Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas dit où on va.

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard agacé et un peu effrayant qui lui fit presque regretter son insolence. Law se demanda si Doflamingo cachaient les mêmes yeux sous ses lunettes et s’il les enlevait parfois, pour effrayer ses victimes. Heureusement pour lui, Corazon rompit le contact visuel assez rapidement, afin de surveiller les promeneurs qui le frôlaient d’un peu trop près.

– Chercher un endroit où manger et dormir, ça te va ?

Il avait l’air tellement suspect en disant cela que Law ne le crut pas une seconde.

– Pourquoi t’es si pressé ? Il ne fait même pas nuit.

– Tu préfères rester sous la pluie peut-être ? C’est vrai que ce serait raisonnable, dans ton état, ironisa-t-il pour le plus grand agacement de Law.

– Arrête, tu t’en fiches de mon état ! Tu n’arrêtes pas de faire comme si je n’avais rien du tout et que ce n’était pas si grave.

– Non, je ne m’en fiche pas, contesta Corazon. C’est toi qui te comporte comme si tu étais déjà mort et enterré.

Law ne répondit rien. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de ça, pourquoi fallait-il qu’il change de sujet ? Surtout si c’était pour dire n’importe quoi. Evidemment que Law était toujours en vie, il était le premier au courant, mais il connaissait déjà l’issue de sa maladie. Il n’avait pas envie de prétendre le contraire pour rassurer l’égo de Corazon.

– Bon, on peut y aller maintenant où tu as une autre réclamation à me faire ?

Il n’était pas aussi sarcastique d’habitude, cela devait faire parti de son bagage de stress. N’ayant pas de vraie raison pour continuer sa protestation – et parce qu’il commençait vraiment à pleuvoir des cordes – Law consentit à le suivre. Corazon feignit de lui faire des courbettes en lui cédant le passage : « pardon, votre majesté » comme s’il n’avait rien fait de plus qu’un caprice en le forçant à s’arrêter. Vexé, Law lui présenta son majeur et se mit à chercher un abri, lui aussi. 

*

Corazon opta pour une auberge des plus quelconques, située – comme par hasard – juste en face de d’une caserne de la Marine et donc remplie de marins et de soldats en fin de service, occupés à se saouler au comptoir. Law nota qu’aucun des bidasses présent ne prit la peine de saluer Corazon, et il ne se manifesta pas non plus. Au contraire, à peine avait-il choisi une table ou s’installer que les regards haineux convergèrent sur lui. Probablement à cause de son look de pirate. Cependant, personne n’osa lui dire quoi que ce soit. Law se demanda si c’était à cause de sa présence, ou bien parce que la haute stature de Corazon avait toujours dissuadé les gens de lui chercher des noises.

Il tira une chaise pour s’asseoir, la contempla une seconde, puis se ravisa.

– Ouais, on va se mettre au comptoir plutôt.

– C’est parce que la chaise est trop petite pour toi c’est ça ? Se moqua Law.

– Chut.

Il s’approcha du comptoir et s’échangea quelques mots avec le propriétaire, qui servait lui-même ses habitués – les tabourets installés pour les clients étaient, eux aussi, trop petits pour Corazon, mais au moins il pouvait s’accouder au bar. Pendant qu’ils discutaient, Law surveillait les environs. Cela n’avait rien d’agréable de sentir tout ses regards véhéments posés sur eux, il savait bien que Corazon attirait plus leur attention que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir menacé, à la merci de ces ennemis en uniforme.

Corazon recula un peu tandis que le patron s’afférait sur ses étagères pour lui dénicher une bouteille. Il tira un tabouret et tapota le siège, à l’attention de Law.

– Allez hop, grimpe !

Le sang de Law s’enflamma.

– Tu peux me parler autrement que si j’avais cinq ans ?

– Ah, c’est vrai, pardon, s’excusa-t-il avec un petit rictus moqueur.

Tout compte fait, il épousseta le coussin du tabouret, courba un peu le dos et invita Law à s’asseoir d’un signe de la main surjoué.

– Si son altesse veut bien se donner la peine, dit-il, d’un ton faussement pompeux.

– Arrête !

Agacé, Law accepta tout de même de prendre place. Il se sentit encore plus ridicule en constatant qu’une fois assis, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Le fait d’être aussi petit commençait à lui être vraiment pénible. C’était là un prétexte bien trop remarquable pour ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Rien que dans la family, il ne se distinguait que par ce fait : être minuscule. Baby Five était encore plus petite que lui, mais bizarrement, personne ne la traitait jamais de minus ou de nabot, elle. Pendant une seconde, il souhaita grandir au plus vite, avant de se rappeler qu’il n’allait sans doute pas dépasser la taille qu’il faisait actuellement.

Le patron revint vers Corazon avec un plateau de nourriture, une bouteille joliment étiquetée « Déesse » et un petit verre assorti. Il la déposa à côté de Corazon, qui entreprit de se servir. Law observa la scène et eut une idée.

– Eh, dit-il au patron, je veux bien un verre moi aussi.

Corazon le dévisagea, le sourcil levé. Finalement, il rit du nez et fit signe au patron de ne pas obéir. L’homme laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et retourna à ses autres clients, ignorant Law.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Combien de temps allait-il jouer à ce petit jeu et le traiter comme un gosse ?

– De quel droit tu décides pour moi ? S’énerva-t-il.

– Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas boire ça, lui conseilla Corazon avant de se servir lui-même.

– Si, justement, et je te signale que j’en ai déjà bu.

C’était vrai. A chaque retour de mission, la family avait pour habitude de trinquer pour fêter la victoire. Doflamingo n’avait jamais fait de chichis, contrairement à son frère, et l’avait toujours généreusement servi. Bien sûr, il n’avait pas toujours apprécié le goût de l’alcool ni le résultat sur ses sens, mais au moins cela lui avait permis de se sentir considéré et respecté. Comme s’il était leur égal.

– Je sais, mais maintenant tu vas arrêter, lui annonça Corazon, inflexible.

– Pourquoi tu t’acharnes à me traiter comme une petite chose fragile ? Je ne suis plus à ça près, alors fais pas chier et laisse-moi faire comme j’en ai envie.

Corazon soupira, mais il ne s’énerva pas.

– Non, Law. Je ne vais pas – moi, un adulte – filer de l’alcool fort à un môme de treize ans. Je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir que ce n’est pas une bonne idée de faire ça en général. Alors ça s’applique à toi aussi.

Sur cette phrase, il engloutit le contenu de son verre d’une seule traite. Law le fusilla du regard, pour qui se prenait-il ? Et pour qui LE prenait-il ? Pour un imbécile ? Comme s’il ne savait pas que l’alcool avait des effets néfastes. Mais s’il était aussi soucieux des méfaits de la boisson sur les mineurs, pourquoi n’appliquait-il pas ses principes à sa propre personne ?

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais t’abstenir de picoler devant moi, non ?

– Sûrement, mais ce n’est pas si simple que ça, souffla-t-il sans le regarder et en se servant un autre verre.

– Pour moi non plus ce n’est pas aussi simple, alors laisse-moi boire.

– Mais quel emmerdeur, grogna Corazon. Ok, tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, goûte.

A sa grande surprise, il lui tendit son verre, le laissant incrédule. Il ne pensait pas qu’il abdiquerait aussi facilement.

– Allez, goûte, insista-t-il. On verra si tu fais toujours le malin après.

Piqué dans sa jeune virilité, Law releva le défi. Il s’empara du verre avec un regard déterminé et le porta à ses lèvres, bien décidé à prouver à Corazon que son raisonnement était stupide. Il but une longue gorgée et reposa le verre dignement, fier de lui, avant de ressentir la brûlure dans sa gorge.

Le liquide était si fort qu’il lui coupa le souffle. Il voulut tousser mais il se retint, pour éviter l’humiliation. Corazon le fixait avec insistance ; il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de retenir sa respiration. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il sentit ses larmes poindre et ses joues le chauffer. Finalement au supplice, il craqua et toussa. Il essaya d’abord de le faire discrètement, pour éviter les remarques mesquines de son compagnon, mais évidemment il n’y parvint pas. Il finit par tousser de toutes ses forces, crachant ses poumons sur le bar devant un Corazon jubilatoire.

– Bah ouais, je t’avais prévenu. Donc maintenant tu vas boire de l’eau, ok ?

Incapable de répondre à cause de sa toux, il n’essaya pas d’argumenter. Il dut encore se taper sur la poitrine pendant trente secondes, le temps que l’effet incendiaire de l’alcool s’estompe. Il parvint à faire passer le goût en mangeant un peu de ce que le patron avait déposé sur leur assiette, mais les larmes persistèrent encore un moment.

Il se sentait ridicule, aussi il ne prononça plus un mot de toute la soirée.

C’était déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça, il n’avait pas envie de donner encore plus de matière à Corazon pour se moquer de lui en disant une nouvelle bêtise. Heureusement, le sujet ne revint pas sur le tapis. Même si Law se fit tout de même la réflexion que Corazon savait très bien lever le coude, comme son frère.

En fin de compte, apprécier une boisson aussi immonde n’était peut-être pas quelque chose qu’il devait leur envier.


	6. 5. ROSINANTE

Assis sur le lit – décidément trop petit pour lui – Rosinante consultait un énième guide censé lui apprendre des choses sur la maladie dont souffrait Law.   
Il avait espéré y trouver des noms, des recommandations de grands spécialistes capables de le soigner mais tout ce qu’il parvenait à comprendre de ces énormes ouvrages, au jargon incompréhensible, n’avait rien d’encourageant. Les patients qui avaient été étudiés pour écrire ces bouquins, s’il en croyait ce qu’il lisait, étaient plus intéressants morts que vivants aux yeux des brillants scientifiques qui les avaient rédigés. Il n’y avait rien pour l’aider, pas même des conseils qui lui permettraient de soulager les douleurs de Law, au moins temporairement. Il n’y avait que des schémas anatomiques et des descriptions cliniques liées aux effets du poison sur le corps.   
S’il avait su, il aurait réfléchi davantage, au lieu de voler des livres au pif dans l’hôpital qu’il avait saccagé après une première consultation désastreuse. Mais qu’aurait-il pu faire d’autre ? Il avait bien rassemblé quelques noms d’établissements réputés avant leur départ, mais à quoi bon ? Puisque Law refusait catégoriquement ne serait-ce que de s’approcher d’un cabinet médical à moins de cent mètres. Pour le convaincre de voir un autre médecin, il allait avoir besoin d’arguments de poids et pour l’instant il n’en avait aucun.   
Cela maintenant faisait trois fois qu’il relisait le même paragraphe. Il fallait qu’il abandonne sa lecture, mais il n’avait pas envie de se coucher. Il était épuisé mais il savait ce qui l’attendait s’il fermait les yeux. Il avait stressé toute la journée, il allait forcément le payer en dormant. Même si l’alcool l’avait un peu assommé, il était certain que les terreurs nocturnes referaient leur apparition à l’instant même où il s’endormirait. Pour calmer sa nervosité, il se leva et ouvrit la lucarne de sa chambre pour fumer une cigarette.   
Il en fumait trop. Tant pis, c’était la seule chose qui fonctionnait pour le détendre. Sans ça, il se rongerait les ongles jusqu’à entamer les phalanges.   
En sortant son paquet de sa poche, il manqua de le faire tomber par la fenêtre mais le rattrapa juste à temps. Non vraiment, il ne pouvait plus le nier : il était crevé. Son immense corps ne répondait même plus aux directives de son cerveau, bientôt il n’aurait plus le choix : il serait obligé de dormir.   
Il tira une longue latte et expira longuement, relâchant la tension au passage. Il recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente apaisé. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il était tard, mais grâce à la lumière qui s’échappait de la petite fenêtre située à gauche de la sienne, il sut que Law ne dormait pas non plus.  
A leur arrivée, Rosinante avait demandé une chambre pour deux, par peur de laisser Law tout seul. Mais, sans surprise, celui-ci n’avait pas perdu une seconde pour protester et clamer qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’être surveillé, il avait passé l’âge, il méritait sa chambre à lui, il avait droit à son intimité, bla, bla, bla. La routine. Rosinante n’avait pas insisté longtemps et accepté de lui payer la chambre mitoyenne. Il n’avait plus assez d’énergie pour débattre contre de toute façon. Il espérait seulement qu’il n’en profiterait pas pour se faire la belle en pleine nuit. Il en était capable ce petit con. Il était assez malin pour ça.   
Plus tard, avant de se coucher pour de bon, il irait vérifier que tout allait bien. Juste au cas où. Il n’avait aucune idée de si c’était la bonne chose à faire ou non, mais son expérience de l’adolescence lui soufflait que c’était quand même mieux d’avoir dans son entourage un adulte soucieux de ce qu’il se passe. Même si Law était un cas légèrement différent de ce qu’il avait connu, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir des similitudes entre leurs deux vécus.   
Toc. Toc.   
Il sursauta et se cogna contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se massa le crâne pour faire passer la douleur tandis que le stress ressurgissait parmi ses entrailles.  
Sur la liste des choses que Rosinante haïssaient, les visites impromptues étaient très haut placées. Il n’avait aucune envie d’ouvrir et il n’y avait même pas un judas pour vérifier l’identité de son visiteur. Il songea une seconde à regarder par le trou de la serrure, mais il se ravisa.   
L’inconnu toqua une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci – Rosinante senti comme une forme d’agacement dans la façon qu’il avait de frapper. Résigné, il ouvrit la porte. Il resta interdit une seconde, en voyant qu’il n’y avait personne puis il se rappela qu’il ferait mieux de baisser le nez s’il voulait voir plus loin que le plafond du couloir.   
Law se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, les bras autour des épaules, comme s’il avait froid. Il n’osait pas regarder Rosinante dans les yeux. Au moins, il ne s’est pas fait la malle, pensa-t-il.   
– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.   
– Toi non plus, tu ne dors pas, répondit Law avec une voix désagréable.  
Il croisa son regard brièvement quand il leva les yeux vers lui.   
Law avait beau faire de son mieux pour compenser, il n’en restait pas moins un gamin de treize ans. Rosinante devina à son expression qu’il était apeuré. Encore une fois, il essayait de se donner une contenance : il avait soigné sa posture, pour avoir l’air plus grand qu’il ne l’était, mais il n’était pas dupe.   
– Je peux rentrer ?   
Il l’avait demandé avec un ton timide que Rosinante ne lui connaissait pas. Il s’écarta d’un pas pour lui permettre de rentrer. Law s’engouffra dans la pièce rapidement, pressé de voir la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à venir ici, mais il préféra attendre que Law le lui explique lui-même.  
Une fois à l’intérieur, il ne se détendit pas. Au contraire ; il se tordait les mains nerveusement et jetait des coups d’œil inquiet à la porte dès qu’un bruit de pas se faisait entendre dans les couloirs. Quand enfin il fit de nouveau attention à Rosinante, il parut embarrassé.   
– Law, qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?   
– Rien, mentit-il.   
Il sursauta d’un coup lorsqu’un claquement de porte se fit entendre au loin. Il avait les yeux exorbités, comme ceux d’un animal pris au piège. Rosinante culpabilisa instantanément de l’avoir laissé seul. Malgré ses efforts, Law ne pouvait lutter contre les effets du traumatisme qu’il avait subi. D’après son comportement, quelqu’un chose l’avait effrayé avant qu’il ne vienne toquer à sa porte. S’il était là, c’était pour se protéger, même s’il n’allait certainement pas l’admettre.   
– Quelqu’un t’as fait peur ? Osa-t-il demander, un peu effrayé par l’éventuelle réponse.   
Law secoua la tête.   
– Non.   
– Bon.   
Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux un moment. Finalement, Rosinante se leva et retourna à a fenêtre pour terminer sa cigarette. Si Law avait quelque chose à dire, il finirait par le dire. Inutile de lui tirer les vers du nez, ça ne servirait à rien.   
Il sentait son regard peser sur lui tandis qu’il soufflait la fumée dehors. Ca le rendait nerveux, il ne savait pas ce qu’il était censé dire ou faire. Il réfléchissait à sa propre adolescence pour trouver une solution à ce problème, mais rien ne lui vint. Même s’il se voyait un peu en lui, il n’avait pas vécu les mêmes choses et au même âge, il était… beaucoup plus agressif, finalement. A la place de Law, dans un moment pareil, il n’aurait pas cherché le contact d’un adulte. A l’époque, il avait plutôt tendance à les fuir, Sengoku pouvait en témoigner. Il en avait bavé des ronds de chapeau pour l’élever. Ca s’était souvent terminé en fugue, en claquage de porte et en bastons dans la rue jusqu’à ce qu’on le ramène, parfois menottes aux poignets. Combien de fois il s’était fait hurler dessus…   
Finalement, passé un certain âge, il s’était un peu calmé. Parce que malgré toutes ses conneries, il avait toujours eu un endroit ou revenir et il avait fini par comprendre que : non, on ne l’abandonnerait pas. On ne le détesterait pas.   
Pour Law, c’était différent. Il n’était même pas là de son plein gré.   
Il n’eut pas à se torturer l’esprit plus longtemps. Law rompit le silence avec sa petite voix craintive :  
– Je peux dormir ici ?  
A en juger par la couleur de ses joues – à la teinte habituellement cireuse – il avait extrêmement honte de poser cette question. Ca n’avait rien d’étonnant. Il avait tellement insisté pour avoir sa chambre à lui qu’il y avait de quoi se sentir humilié d’admettre que finalement il ne sentait pas en sécurité tout seul. Même au sein la family, il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de passer ses nuits seul. Buffalo, Baby Five et Dellinger dormaient avec lui, ils étaient tous ensemble dans une même pièce.   
Rosinante n’eut aucune envie de le taquiner là-dessus. Au contraire : Law lui faisait mal au cœur. Aussi, il s’abstint de tout commentaire et fit comme si de rien était.   
– Ouais pas de problème. Prends le lit, je dormirai par terre.   
– Mais non, c’est bon. J’ai pas besoin du lit, râla-t-il.   
Rosinante sourit dans l’ombre, à l’abri de son regard. Le fait qu’il bronche était la preuve qu’il était rassuré.   
– Mais si, insista-t-il. Il est trop petit pour moi de toute façon, si je dors dedans je vais me péter le dos. Profite.   
Il pensa que Law bataillerait un peu plus, mais en fait non. Après quelques secondes d’immobilité gênée, il grimpa dans le lit et se pelotonna sur l’oreiller. Rosinante l’entendit soupirer, comme s’il se détendait enfin. Il en fut soulagé.   
– Elle pue ta clope, lui lança-t-il dans le noir.   
– Ca va, je vais l’éteindre. Maintenant que t’es là, essaye plutôt de dormir.   
Malgré son soulagement, il espéra que Law ne resterait pas éveillé trop longtemps. Il n’avait aucune envie qu’il soit le témoin de ses propres insomnies. Il n’avait pas envie de s’expliquer à ce sujet et encore moins avec un enfant. Par chance, il ne se passa même pas un quart d’heure avant que la respiration de Law ne se fasse régulière et apaisée.   
Même si Rosinante était encore bien éveillé et tout aussi fatigué, il se sentit tout à coup plus léger. Ce n’était pas grand-chose – non, c’était même la moindre des choses – de faire en sorte que Law se sente assez en sécurité avec lui pour dormir sur ses deux oreilles, mais après les débuts catastrophiques qu’avait connu leur périple, c’était là une manifestation de confiance extrêmement précieuse.   
– Pourvu que ça dure, murmura Rosinante pour lui-même, après avoir utilisé son pouvoir pour protéger Law des bruits extérieurs qui l’effrayaient tant.


	7. 6. LAW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre qui montre que Corazon à lui aussi quelques démons à combattre. 
> 
> CW : violence, examen médical, aiguille/seringue

– Tu m’avais promis !

– Law…

– Tu avais promis que tu ne me forcerais pas à y retourner !

Law, aussi furieux qu’épouvanté, s’éloigna de Corazon, prêt à détaler n’importe où, pourvu que ce soit loin de lui. Mais évidemment, il ne voyait aucune échappatoire. Il pouvait toujours essayer d’appeler à l’aide, faire passer ce grand blond bizarre pour un danger public mais il savait que malgré les rues pleines de monde, personne ne daignerait se soucier de lui à cause des marques sur sa peau. Plus les jours passaient, plus elles s’étendaient et plus il devait essuyer de regards dégoûtés. Et cette fois, aucune forêt à proximité pour aller s’y cacher. Il était coincé.

Corazon avait bien préparé son coup, il avait attendu le tout dernier moment pour lui annoncer qu’il prévoyait de l‘envoyer consulter un nouveau médecin. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi trahi.

– Je t’ai promis que tu n’aurais plus à te faire humilier mais je n’ai jamais dit que je renonçais à trouver un moyen de te soigner, expliqua Corazon en essayant de trouver le ton juste entre la fermeté et la compassion.

Law eut envie de pleurer de rage. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il se fichait donc à ce point de son opinion ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester plus longtemps et s’accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur pour lui parler, toujours avec cette voix doucereuse censée faire passer la pilule.

– Ecoute, j’ai bien vu ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois abandonner, tu mérites qu’on prenne tes douleurs au sérieux alors que ça devient de pire en pire.

Law sentit ses joues s’empourprer de honte. Il ne pensait pas être aussi transparent. Il se donnait toujours beaucoup de mal pour les cacher mais Corazon l’avait percé à jour. Il faut dire que cela devenait compliqué : parfois, ses poussées de fièvre étaient si violentes qu’elles l’assommaient presque. Quant à ses muscles, ils se crispaient au point de transformer son corps en brique. Dans ces moments-là, il lui était difficile de garder le sourire ou de jouer la comédie. Alors il s’était débrouillé pour que Corazon lui fiche la paix et il avait pris sont indifférence à son égard pour une réussite mais il se trompait.

Voilà qu’à présent, il voulait de nouveau l’exposer à ses bourreaux.

– Ca va je te dis, j’ai pas si mal ! Insista-t-il, prêt à tout pour éviter une confrontation avec un médecin.

– Je t’ai entendu gémir ce matin. Je ne t’ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas te gêner mais tu n’es pas obligé de subir ça. On va trouver un moyen.

– Non ! C’est passé maintenant, si ça se trouve ça va aller mieux, tenta-t-il sans vraiment y croire. De toute façon, ton médecin là, il sera sûrement aussi nul que le dernier.

– Peut-être, mais qu’est-ce que tu as à perdre en essayant ? Il ne te guérira sans doute pas, en effet, mais obtenir quelque chose pour soulager ta douleur ce serait un début, tu ne crois pas ?

Law ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il n’avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il est vrai qu’un traitement l’aurait certainement soulagé. C’est bien ce que faisait son père quand il s’occupait des patients atteints du même mal que lui, il leur donnait toujours quelque chose pour qu’ils souffrent le moins possible.

Son cœur se serra. Il détestait quand un souvenir de son père ou de sa mère refaisait surface sans prévenir. Pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher de penser que tous les deux auraient fait tout leur possible pour que lui, leur fils, ne souffre pas. Ils l’avaient déjà fait pour sa sœur. Cela lui faisait mal de l’admettre, mais peut-être que Corazon avait raison, il n’avait plus rien à perdre et se laisser souffrir comme il le faisait était sans doute un piètre hommage à rendre à ses parents.

Il baissa les yeux et considéra les choses une minute.

– Bon, d’accord, se résigna-t-il, les genoux tremblants. Mais si ça ne donne rien, on s’en va !

– Promis, lui répondit Corazon en souriant.

[Ellipse]

Le cabinet choisi par Corazon n’avait rien à voir avec le dernier hôpital où ils s’étaient rendus : il était minuscule. La salle d’attente ne contenait que trois sièges et ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Ce détail apaisa la nervosité de Law, il était heureux d’échapper à d’éventuels regards insistants, mais il restait inquiet. L’odeur qui flottait dans l’air était similaire à celle de l’hôpital, il avait horreur de ça.

Pour patienter et s’occuper un peu l’esprit en attendant qu’on vienne le chercher, il se pencha sur la petite pile de brochures qui trônait au centre de l’unique table de la pièce. L’une d’elle lui était familière : c’était un petit manifeste illustré, censé donner des conseils et des recommandations aux gens pour les aider à traiter des problèmes dits « bénins » par le sport ou la méditation, le tout avec un ton moralisateur assez désagréable. Il se rappela immédiatement où il l’avait vue : à la maison.

Ses parents avaient reçu cette brochure par courrier et tous les deux s’étaient scandalisé des informations qui y étaient véhiculées. Ils lui avaient expliqué que ces fameux conseils étaient en réalité porteurs d’un message de vieux médecins, adeptes d’une pratique médicale plutôt conservatrice et ne servaient à rien à part culpabiliser des personnes sûrement souffrantes. En gros, le message de la brochure était : « Merci de nous déranger uniquement pour des problèmes graves, sinon débrouillez-vous. »

– Ce n’est rien de moins qu’un ramassis de bêtises ! Avait clamé sa mère.

Il se rappela qu’en réponse à ce pamphlet, elle avait réalisé sa propre brochure par la suite, incitant la population à ne pas hésiter à consulter au moindre souci.

– Notre métier, c’est soigner. Si quelqu’un va mal, on le reçoit et on essaye de comprendre ce qui ne va pas. On l’accompagne, on ne le juge pas et on lui dit encore moins qu’il est une petite nature ou qu’il n’a qu’à faire de la méditation, avait-elle expliqué à Law. Un médecin qui chasse un patient apeuré parce que lui estime son problème « pas grave » ou « inintéressant » est un mauvais médecin.

Trouver ce papier ici ne le rassura pas. Peut-être que le docteur de ce cabinet était exactement le genre de mauvais médecin contre lequel sa mère l’avait mis en garde. S’il exposait une telle brochure dans sa salle d’attente, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce qu’elle soit vide.

Sa peur refit aussitôt surface. Ses mains se crispèrent et son rythme cardiaque se précipita. Il voulait fuir, maintenant.

– Corazon ? Appela-t-il timidement.

– Ouais ?

– Je pense que ça va mal se passer…

– Attends un peu, tu ne l’as même pas vu encore.

La porte de la salle d’attente s’ouvrit tout d’un coup et un homme barbu d’une soixantaine d’année les invita à le suivre d’un signe de tête impérieux, sans les saluer. Law vit Corazon froncer les sourcils mais il resta silencieux et lui emboîta le pas le premier. Lui aussi se résigna à les suivre, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle d’examen, il crut tomber dans les pommes. Décidément, tout le terrifiait. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’être là, il voulait partir, subir tout mais pas ça.

La main de Corazon se posa sur son épaule. Il s’en dégagea. Il n’avait pas besoin de sa pitié en plus de ça, mais il devait bien admettre que sa présence à ses côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Le médecin ne leur adressa pas un regard et s’assit derrière son bureau pour trier une liasse de papiers. Il donnait l’air d’être débordé et guère enthousiaste de les voir. Au bout d’une bonne minute à les faire poireauter, il se décida enfin à parler :

– Alors, qu’est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda-t-il d’un ton robotique.

Law lança un regard lourd de sens à Corazon et celui-ci approuva silencieusement son exaspération en roulant des yeux.

– On vient pour lui, répondit-il d’une voix forte, pour attirer l’attention du docteur.

Un silence suivit. Corazon s’attendait sûrement à ce qu’il pose des questions pour lui demander ce qui n’allait pas mais Law savait que c’était peine perdue. Il lui décocha un nouveau coup d’œil lui signifiant «je te l’avais dis ».

– Il a la maladie du plomb blanc, enchaîna Corazon. Et en ce moment, il souffre de douleurs assez insoutenables et handicapantes. S’il y avait un moyen de le soulager…

Aux mots « plomb blanc » le médecin releva le nez de sa paperasse et dévisagea Law, scrutant ses tâches avec un regard avide, il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Il baissa les yeux et fixa ses chaussures en essayant d’ignorer le bourdonnement de la peur qui lui martelait la tête. 

– Le plomb blanc ? Demanda le médecin, fasciné.

– Oui, confirma Corazon.

L’homme se leva de son fauteuil et changea aussitôt d’attitude. Il s’approcha de la table d’examen et fit signe à Law d’y monter en tapotant le rembourrage en cuir. Surpris, Law ne bougea pas. Il n’avait aucune envie de se faire observer à la loupe et d’après la lumière qui brillait dans les yeux du scientifique, c’était bien ce qui l’attendait. Heureusement, Corazon vint à sa rescousse.

– C’est vraiment nécessaire ? On cherche surtout un moyen de soulager ses douleurs.

– Vous êtes médecin ? Lui répondit le vieil homme, toujours aussi mal aimable.

Une lueur effrayante passa dans les yeux de Corazon, celle-là même qui rappelait tant ceux de son frère aîné. Toutefois, il resta courtois.

– Non, mais…

– Dans ce cas, restez à votre place.

Il réitéra son invitation d’un geste un peu pressé. Law céda et s’avança vers la table en essayant de voir le positif. Au moins, l’homme n’avait pas l’air rebuté par sa peau, c’était déjà ça. Lorsqu’il grimpa sur la table, le médecin tira un rideau pour les isoler. Cela ne lui plut pas du tout, pourquoi vouloir le cacher aux yeux de Corazon ?

Il sortit un stéthoscope d’un tiroir et ordonna à Law d’enlever son pull. Devant sa réticence, il le rabroua d’un « allons ! » autoritaire. Alors il s’exécuta, intimidé et un peu honteux. Il avait passé ces trois dernières années aux côtés de pirates sanguinaires qui lui avaient appris à se défendre en visant les parties du corps les plus vulnérables mais face à un adulte en blouse blanche au ton sec, il perdait tout ses moyens.

Il lui exposa son dos et se crispa au contact de l’embout métallique sur sa peau. Il laissa le docteur effectuer sa petite routine tout en serrant les poings sur le tissu du pull qu’il tenait désormais sur ses genoux. Il s’attendait à recevoir une remarque à propos de sa maigreur où du rythme frénétique de ses palpitations mais l’homme n’en fit aucune. Il se contentait de marmonner dans sa barbe d’un air intrigué.

Il daigna lui poser quelques questions, toujours sans regarder Law. Quand l’as-tu contractée ? Y-a-t-il eu des antécédents dans ta famille ? Par qui étais-tu suivi ? Il ne lui demanda rien sur ses douleurs où la progression de la maladie.

Il lui fit lever les bras et se contorsionner dans tous les sens afin d’observer les marques blanches sous toutes les coutures avant de se détourner brusquement de lui pour fouiller dans un tiroir. Law dut se pencher pour surveiller ce qu’il préparait. Il le vit sortir deux ou trois instruments d’une boîte, vraisemblablement dans le but de lui faire une prise de sang. 

– Eh ! Vous comptez faire quoi avec ça ? S’énerva Law, fatigué de ne pas être tenu au courant du déroulé de l’examen.

Le médecin l’ignora et installa son petit kit de préparation.

– Donne ton bras, lui ordonna-t-il.

– Non.

Il commençait à comprendre. Ce médecin n’était pas terrifié par l’éventualité d’être contaminé, comme les précédents, par contre il le considérait comme une curiosité. Un cas rare, du genre de ceux qu’on ne voit pas tous les jours. Aussi, il ne voulait pas perdre l’occasion rêvée qu’il avait sous les yeux. Il n’était rien de plus qu’un cobaye, utile pour récupérer des informations.

Il recula sur la table d’examen pour se tenir hors de sa portée. Le docteur contrarié éleva la voix.

– Veux-tu bien revenir ici ?

– Non, vous ne me toucherez pas avec ce truc.

– Il faut bien qu’on sache ce que tu as.

– Je sais très bien ce que j’ai, vous voulez juste jouer au chercheur avec moi !

– C’est ridicule, soupira le docteur avant d’attraper Law par le bras.

Terrifié et pétrifié, autant par la peur que par la douleur diffuse provoquée par l’étreinte, il ne parvint pas à se dégager.

Alors qu’il se voyait déjà piqué contre son gré, le rideau s’ouvrit violemment et Corazon saisit le médecin à la gorge d’une seule main.

– Tu fais quoi là ? Gronda-t-il.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien pour le mettre à sa hauteur, si bien que les pieds de l’homme ne touchaient plus le sol.

La panique de Law ne se calma pas du tout ; jamais il n’avait vu Corazon aussi furieux. Même à l’époque, quand il accompagnait la family sur certaines missions où il fallait affronter des ennemis puissants. Son visage était déformé par la colère : il avait les traits tirés et la bouche tremblante de rage. Quant à ses yeux, jamais ils ne lui avaient semblé si menaçants. Sa fraternité avec Doflamingo ne faisait plus aucun doute à cet instant, il était terrifiant. Law ne douta pas une seconde de la peur que devait ressentir le docteur.

– A quel moment tu as cru que non ça voulait dire oui ? Répéta-t-il, toujours aussi en colère.

Le médecin – toujours prisonnier de la poigne de Corazon – bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à «maisquoimaisnonmaispasdutoutlâchezmoi » puis, sans doute par reflexe, il lui planta l’aiguille qu’il destinait à Law dans son épaule.

Corazon ne broncha pas quand l’arme perfora sa chair mais il lui colla son poing en pleine figure, l’envoyant valser à travers la pièce. Law dut se boucher les oreilles pour les protéger du tintamarre provoqué par la chute du mobilier et des instruments tombés au sol.

Corazon poussa la table d’examen d’une seule main, les yeux rivés sur sa victime, et se précipita de nouveau sur lui pour le massacrer, à coups de poings et de pieds.

Law était stupéfait par la scène. Il n’avait jamais considéré Corazon comme dangereux ni même agressif, au contraire. Il l’avait toujours tenu pour le grand benêt de la bande de Doflamingo : toujours en retrait, fuyant les contacts et le bruit, incapable de parler ou de passer plus de dix minutes seul sans se faire mal… A présent, ces à-priori volaient en éclats. Il ne le reconnaissait même pas. Maintenant, il avait simplement l’air d’un monstre massif et enragé, incapable de s’arrêter.

S’il continuait comme ça, les choses risquaient de mal se terminer. Terrorisé, Law lui hurla de s’arrêter.

Sa voix sembla ramener Corazon à la raison. Il cessa et se recula de quelques pas. Haletant comme un bœuf, il retira enfin l’aiguille de son épaule et la jeta quelques mètres plus loin, sans se soucier du sang qui commençait à tâcher sa chemise. Lorsqu’il posa ses yeux sur Law, celui-ci se recroquevilla, par réflexe. Il émanait de lui une telle aura vengeresse qu’il n’osait même plus l’approcher. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’il puisse faire si peur.

Heureusement, il sembla réaliser tout seul l’effet qu’il avait produit sur Law. Son regard se radoucit alors d’un seul coup.

– Viens, lui murmura-t-il sur un ton d’excuse, en lui tendant la main.

Law ne se fit pas prier : il voulait déguerpir d’ici le plus vite possible. Il sauta de la table et tous les deux quittèrent le cabinet en courant, avant que les voisins alertés par le bruit n’appellent la Marine à la rescousse.


	8. 7. ROSINANTE

Planqué derrière les rochers, Rosinante se tordait le cou pour surveiller les éventuelles allées et venues de ses collègues sur la route au-dessus de lui, même s’il ne voyait plus grand-chose depuis que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher.

Sa perte de contrôle dans le village n’était, malheureusement, pas passée inaperçue. A peine lui et Law avaient-ils quitté le cabinet médical que des voisins affolés par le bruit étaient apparus au coin de la rue pour voir ce qui en était à l’origine. Dix minutes plus tard, des soldats de la Marine rappliquaient depuis la caserne locale pour les boucler.

Heureusement, ils avaient pu les éviter en se cachant dans les crevasses d’une falaise, juste en face de la mer, cachée par les épaisses racines d’un arbre. A moins de passer en bateau juste devant eux, il était impossible de les voir. En réalité, il aurait suffi que Rosinante use de son privilège en tant que lieutenant-colonel sous couverture pour que les soldats cessent de les pourchasser et arrêtent plutôt ce connard de médecin. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait révélé sa véritable identité à Law et ce n’était vraiment pas le moment…

Dès leur arrivée dans cette cachette, il s’était recroquevillé dans une crevasse et n’avait plus bougé d’un centimètre. Il n’avait pas non plus dit un seul mot depuis l’examen.

De temps à autres Rosinante croisait son regard mais à chaque fois il baissait les yeux, intimidé. C’était le pire résultat possible : sans le vouloir, il avait complètement terrorisé Law qui devait déjà être horrifié par l’examen subi et suffisamment traumatisé comme ça. Il s’en voulait terriblement d’avoir perdu les pédales devant lui. Il s’était pourtant juré de ne pas faire ça, de ne jamais se comporter comme son frère, encore moins devant ce pauvre gosse. Pourtant il avait craqué.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant pour réparer les choses ? Alors que Law commençait tout juste à baisser sa garde, il avait encore tout ruiné. Il n’était peut-être pas fait pour ça après tout. On ne s’improvise pas tuteur d’enfant du jour au lendemain ! Mais maintenant il n’avait plus le choix, il avait intérêt à arranger les choses et vite. Il lui devait au moins une explication. Et des excuses.

Il s’approcha de lui et se laissa glisser contre les rochers en soupirant, pour se donner du courage. La honte lui brûlait les tripes.

– Tu as raison, ça s’est mal passé, commença-t-il.

– Je t’avais prévenu, répondit aussitôt Law, toujours aussi amer.

Il s’en voulut encore plus de ne pas l’avoir écouté. Et comble de l’échec, ils étaient reparti sans médicament ni quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il n’avait fait qu’enfoncer un nouveau clou dans une vieille plaie.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, poursuivit Rosinante.

Law releva doucement la tête, on pouvait à peine discerner ses yeux sous son bonnet blanc, mais contrairement à ce que Rosinante croyait, il n’avait pas l’air si fâché.

– C’est rien, dit-il. J’aurais dû m’en douter, t’es le frère de Doflamingo après tout.

Ces mots le blessèrent mais il n’en montra rien. C’était la vérité. Malgré tout ses efforts pour être un meilleur homme que lui, Rosinante ne pouvait nier que son aîné et lui partageaient la même histoire et parfois les mêmes mécanismes.

– Tu l’aurais tué si je ne t’avais pas arrêté ? Demanda Law, la voix hésitante.

– Non, affirma tout de suite Rosinante, peut-être pour s’en convaincre lui-même. Je ne suis pas un assassin. J’ai juste mal réagi quand il m’a planté son aiguille dans l’épaule. Je n’aime pas trop les trucs pointus et j’étais déjà très énervé qu’il te traite mal alors j’ai… dérapé.

– Pourtant, quand moi je t’ai planté il y a trois ans, tu ne m’as pas tabassé.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, leurs regards se croisèrent. Rosinante crut déceler une lueur suppliante dans le regard de Law. Une lueur qui lui demandait subrepticement s’il avait des raisons de s’inquiéter en restant à ses côtés. 

– Je l’avais un peu cherché aussi, le rassura-t-il. Et tu n’étais pas un homme adulte qui profite de sa position pour traiter les autres comme des objets.

Une vague de souvenirs lui revint en disant cela. Il pensa à sa famille, à Doffy et à tous les dragons célestes dont il gardait les visages en mémoire. Qui sait ce qu’il serait devenu s’il n’avait pas appris tout ce qu’il sait sur eux aujourd’hui ? Que serait-il devenu si ses parents n’avaient pas été l’exception qui confirme la règle ? Peut-être serait-il semblable à tous ceux à qui il avait déjà cassé la figure.

Sa violence était également due à d’autres choses, il le savait, mais c’était l’explication qu’il préférait. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de perdre la boule face à ceux qui lui rappelait ses origines. C’était sa façon de les rejeter et de ne surtout pas finir comme son frère. Paradoxalement. Même s’il savait pertinemment que cette colère enfouie avait déjà explosé au nez des mauvaises personnes, à plusieurs reprises. 

– Merci, dit soudain Law. De l’avoir empêché de me toucher.

Ah ? Il s’attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

– De rien. Mais pour cet examen aussi je suis désolé, j’étais trop optimiste de penser qu’un médecin devait avant tout soigner apparemment.

Law eut un petit rire discret qui soulagea un peu la conscience de Rosinante. Au moins, en dépit de ce nouveau fiasco, il ne lui en voulait pas.

– Dis moi, comment est-ce que tu as que ça allait mal tourner ? Osa-t-il le questionner, en espérant qu’il ne se braque pas.

Law soupira avant de répondre, comme si ce qu’il s’apprêtait à expliquer risquait d’être long et qu’il n’avait pas assez d’énergie pour ça.

– J’ai deviné en voyant les prospectus dans la salle d’attente.

– Hein ? Les prospectus ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il avait l’air gêné d’en parler.

– C’était des vieux prospectus censés informer qui circulaient beaucoup il y a quelques années dans les hôpitaux et autres milieux où on recevait des patients. Mais ils ont vite fait polémique parce que d’autres médecins ont dit que c’était tout sauf professionnel de raconter des trucs pareils, alors normalement ils ne devraient plus être en circulation, expliqua-t-il. Pour résumer très vite : ces prospectus disent que si on ne souffre pas d’un truc trop grave, il faut se débrouiller et pas venir déranger les grands médecins pour ça sinon ça leur fait perdre leur temps. En gros. Alors en voyant ça sur la table, j’ai deviné qu’il allait être content d’avoir un cas rarissime comme moi à se mettre sous la dent et qu’il n’allait certainement pas me traiter comme un être humain puisqu’il affiche directement dans son cabinet que ça le gonfle de s’occuper des petits problèmes des gens.

Rosinante ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps de digérer l’information. Il aurait dû écouter Law tout de suite au lieu de, cette fois encore, penser qu’il ne faisait que sur-réagir au stress. Lui n’aurait jamais pu deviner un truc pareil. Il avait tendance à oublier comme ce gamin était malin.

– Tu aurais dû insister pour que je comprenne, se désola Rosinante. 

– Parce que c’est ma faute, c’est ça ?! S’énerva Law, tout à coup.

– Non, tu as raison. Désolé.

Il se calma un peu mais il se mit aussi à bouder en enfonçant davantage son chapeau sur sa tête.

– Mais comment tu sais tout ça d’ailleurs ? Demanda encore Rosinante, vraiment surpris par les connaissances de Law sur les conflits du milieu médical.

Il resta sans bouger un moment avant de répondre, d’une petite voix :

– Grâce à mes parents.

La respiration de Rosinante se bloqua. Après trois ans au sein de la family, c’était la toute première fois qu’il l’entendait mentionner ses parents. Jamais il n’avait fait allusion à sa vie passée, pas une seule fois. Au point qu’aucun membre de la family ne savait quoi que ce soit à propos de son enfance – en dehors de son véritable nom, qu’il avait bêtement révélé à Buffalo et Baby Five sans avoir conscience des risques qu’il encourait à le faire.

Comme tout le monde, Rosinante était parfaitement au courant des évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Flevance et il se doutait de ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Law. Mais jamais il n’avait osé l’interroger là-dessus. Il savait ce que cela faisait de repenser à des proches disparus dans des circonstances tragiques et monstrueuses, jamais il ne lui aurait infligé cette douleur en le questionnant. Et pourtant, comme ça au détour d’une conversation, Law venait de lui rappeler qu’il avait bel et bien eu des parents pendant dix ans avant d’en arriver là. Peut-être même des parents aimants qui seraient dévastés d’apprendre que leur fils s’était fait enrôler par un équipage de pirates sans scrupules, prêts à faire travailler des enfants.

Il ne savait pas s’il devait rebondir sur sa déclaration. Avait-il envie de parler de ses parents ? Ou devait-il laisser couler et faire comme s’il n’avait rien entendu ? Il n’eut pas à se poser la question longtemps, Law reprit de lui-même :

– Mes parents étaient médecins.

Ceci expliquait cela.

– Tous les deux ? Poursuivit Rosinante, un peu fébrile de le voir se confier.

– Oui. Et comme j’étais tout le temps dans leurs pattes, j’ai appris quelques trucs.

– Je vois. Et ils auraient dit quoi, tes parents, aux docteurs que tu as vu ces derniers temps ?

Etonnamment, Law se mit à glousser.

– Je ne sais pas trop mais à mon avis ils ne les auraient même pas reconnus comme étant des médecins.

Comme s’il avait attendu de pouvoir parler de tout ça depuis des années, il se mit à parler et Rosinante le laissa faire, à la fois stressé et heureux de ce qu’il se passait.

– Ma mère disait que leur métier c’était d’accompagner les gens pour qu’ils se sentent mieux et non pas de les prendre de haut en ne cherchant que des pièces rares pour faire collection. Elle aurait détesté celui qui m’a examiné aujourd’hui. Et mon père, il avait la réputation d’être rassurant je crois. En tout cas, quand moi ou ma sœur on tombait malade, il réussissait à nous rassurer facilement.

Il avait aussi une sœur, pensa Rosinante, toujours silencieux.

– Moi aussi, je voulais être médecin.

– Ah bon ?

Cette fois, il ne put s’empêcher de s’étonner. 

– Tu ne l’as jamais dit ça.

– Pourquoi je l’aurais dit ? Ca n’aurait servi à rien.

– Tu n’as plus envie ?

– Si mais, hésita-t-il, la voix triste. C’est trop tard maintenant.

Rosinante ne sut pas quoi répondre, en temps normal il aurait essayé de le rassurer en lui affirmant qu’il ne mourrait pas mais ce soir il n’avait pas envie de le confronter, ni de le brusquer. Il voulait juste le laisser parler.

– Ce serait bien que tu sois médecin, comme ça tu pourrais devenir un docteur qui ne traiterait jamais ses patients comme on t’a traité, toi.

Law marmonna en réponse, peu convaincu.

– C’est ce que je serais devenu, si j’avais pu. Mais justement, quand je te dis que je sais que je vais mourir, je ne dis pas ça sans savoir. Ca aussi, je le sais grâce à mes parents.

Rosinante lui accorda toute son attention. Law ne le regardait toujours pas, il jouait avec les manches de son pull, nerveux.

– En fait, mes parents étaient en première ligne quand l’épidémie s’est déclarée. Enfin, c’était pas vraiment une épidémie parce que c’est pas contagieux, mais bref. Ils étaient sur le terrain tous les deux pour s’occuper des malades et c’est mon père qui menait les recherches à côté. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu’était la maladie du plomb blanc et il était scandalisé que…

Soudain, il marqua une pause et considéra Rosinante d’un œil inquiet.

Il devina que Law refusait de faire allusion aux autorités ayant étouffé l’affaire devant lui, de peur qu’il ne le prenne mal où ait une mauvaise réaction sans doute, puisqu’il le considérait comme un Marine. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. Il appartenait peut-être à la Marine mais jamais il ne cautionnerait les actions du gouvernement où des êtres cachés parmi les plus hautes sphères.

– …Que tout le monde pense que la maladie allait se propager au-delà de Flevance, se rattrapa-t-il. Alors que non. Et mes parents n’étaient que deux pour s’occuper de tous ces gens, qui tombaient tous malades, les uns après les autres, sans avoir les moyens de les soulager ou de comprendre l’évolution de leur maladie alors qu’ils étaient pressés par le temps. En plus, ma sœur aussi est tombée malade, ce qui n’a pas arrangé les choses.

Un silence s’installa. Jusqu’à ce que Law reprenne enfin, la voix chevrotante.

– Ils n’ont pas eu le temps de trouver un remède. Ils sont morts, personne n’a pu être soigné et les maigres travaux menés par mon père ont disparu avec la ville. C’est foutu, c’est tout.

Rosinante le sentait sur le point d’exploser. Il n’en revenait pas d’avoir entendu une telle confession. Law venait de lui hurler toute sa tristesse et toute sa peur, d’un seul coup. Après trois ans à garder tout ça en lui, enfin, il parvenait à en parler.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, comment consoler quelqu’un qui a été si brutalement marqué dans sa chair par une telle perte ? Il n’avait jamais trouvé le moyen de se consoler lui-même, il aurait bien du mal à le faire pour Law. Néanmoins, la raison pour laquelle il ne cessait de répéter qu’il allait mourir prenait un sens.

– C’est pour ça que tu es persuadé que tu vas mourir ? Parce que si tes parents ne sont plus là pour te soigner alors personne ne le peut ?

Law déglutit puis enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux. Rosinante se maudit intérieurement d’avoir manqué de tact mais il attendit patiemment une réaction.

Qui ne vint jamais.

Law se mit à tirer sur son chapeau en le serrant si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Il tremblait comme une feuille à présent. Ce n’est que lorsqu’un premier sanglot étranglé lui échappa que Rosinante se décida à réagir. Il passa ses bras autour de Law pour le rassurer, il crut d’abord qu’il le repousserait, mais au contraire : il s’agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et il se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

Comme un bébé, il enfouit sa tête dans le manteau de Rosinante en hoquetant, il ne pouvait même plus s’arrêter. Entre deux pleurs, il parvint à articuler :

– Je veux mes parents.

Le cœur de Rosinante se serra à nouveau et la douleur lui monta à la gorge aussi.

– Ca va aller, dit-t-il bêtement, pour le réconforter.

Evidemment non, ça n’allait pas aller, il avait perdu toute sa famille. Il pleurait de plus belle, sans discontinuer. Il ne savait définitivement pas quoi dire d’autre pour le consoler. Il était démuni de le voir dans un état pareil, lui qui passait son temps à jouer les petits durs, Rosinante avait fini par le croire. Mais non, c’était bel et bien un enfant traumatisé et mort de trouille, sans repères.

Il essaya de penser aux mots que lui-même aurait aimé entendre, au même âge, quand il avait ressenti la même détresse.

– Tu n’es plus tout seul, murmura-t-il, en berçant Law pour le calmer.

Il lui serra le bras en réponse, tout en continuant de pleurer.

*

Les minutes s’écoulèrent et Law pleura longtemps. Trois ans de larmes refoulées vinrent tremper la chemise de Rosinante, qui ne disait plus rien. Il le laissait simplement pleurer tout son saoul, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse se sentir un peu plus léger. Quand ses reniflements se firent plus discrets et moins nombreux, il se risqua à lui demander :

– Ca va mieux ?

– Mh, répondit Law en hochant la tête, toujours sans le regarder.

Rosinante le soupçonnait de refuser le contact visuel par pudeur, aussi il respectait scrupuleusement ce choix. Il savait qu’il devait être épuisé. Une crise de larme pareille pourrait terrasser n’importe qui.

– Tu devrais dormir un peu, lui dit-il doucement, de peur de le casser en parlant trop fort.

– D’accord, obtempéra Law en se pelotonnant dans son manteau. Mais va pas t’allumer une clope maintenant, précisa-t-il en retrouvant son ton insolent habituel.

Rosinante pouffa.

– Ferme-la et dors !

Comme prévu, il s’endormit à une vitesse phénoménale. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il ronflait paisiblement, le visage complètement rougit et gonflé par les pleurs.

Soulagé de le voir enfin calmé, Rosinante soupira longuement. Il savait ce qui l’attendait maintenant : une longue nuit blanche de réminiscences et de souvenirs douloureux. Evidemment, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de penser à la perte de ses propres parents et à la brutalité avec laquelle on les lui avait arrachés, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait que comprendre la douleur de Law et s’indigner de sa tristesse profondément injuste.

Il vérifia une dernière que celui-ci était endormi avant de se mettre à pleurer à son tour, silencieusement.


	9. 8 . LAW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après le chapitre bien larmoyant de la dernière fois, quelque chose d'un peu plus léger.

Law était toujours atrocement gêné.

Corazon n’avait pas réabordé le sujet mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir honte. Même si cela faisait plusieurs jours, chaque fois qu’il croisait son regard, il avait l’impression de revenir en arrière et il se revoyait, en larmes, reniflant dans sa cape comme un bébé.

Il n’en revenait toujours pas de lui avoir parlé de ses parents. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ? Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser aller comme ça. Aussi, il se jura qu’on ne l’y reprendrait plus. Il détestait l’idée d’être vulnérable et encore plus devant lui. Il ne voulait pas qu’il puisse se servir de cette excuse pour le convaincre de se faire soigner, il ne le supporterait pas. Heureusement, ils n’en avaient pas reparlé depuis. Tous les deux avaient fait preuve d’une pudeur plus que bienvenue en faisant comme si de rien était mais Law ne croyait pas une seconde qu’elle puisse durer.

Ils avaient débarqué sur une nouvelle île complètement perdue, et à en croire l’agitation de Corazon, il était persuadé qu’il le forcerait très vite à voir un nouveau médecin. Il était déjà prêt à argumenter – à se battre s’il le fallait – pour ne pas y aller mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être nerveux.

Ils s’étaient acheté de quoi manger puis ils s’étaient installés dans un parc, juste à côté d’un bureau de la Marine auquel Corazon ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil inquiets, la jambe agitée de tics. Law se demanda s’il comptait le livrer à un médecin de l’armée pour avoir l’air aussi coupable. Il eut rapidement sa réponse.

– Bon, euh, Law, tu vas m’attendre ici une minute, déclara-t-il soudain, sans finir son repas.

C’était définitivement louche. Law se risqua à jeter un coup d’œil au bureau, juste en face du parc. Il paraissait vide, il n’y avait même pas de gardes à l’entrée, seulement une enseigne aux couleurs de la Marine. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir à faire là-bas s’il devait y aller sans lui ?

– Tu vas où ? Osa-t-il demander.

– J’ai un truc à faire, j’en ai pour un moment, répondit-il simplement, avant de le pointer d’un doigt accusateur. Et n’en profite pas pour te barrer.

– Où veux-tu que j’aille ? Il n’y a strictement rien sur cette île.

Law mordit dans son sandwich, les yeux rivés sur un groupe d’enfants, à peine plus âgés que lui, occupés à jouer tous ensemble. Corazon se leva et il réalisa d’un coup qu’il n’avait toujours pas dit ce qu’il comptait faire ni où il voulait aller.

– Eh, l’interpella-t-il encore une fois. Comment ça tu en as « pour un moment » ? Pour un moment combien de temps ?

– Euh, j’en sais rien moi. Un moment, c’est tout.

Il avait une telle façon de remuer et d’éviter de le regarder dans les yeux que Law était de plus en plus intrigué.

– Mais dis moi ce que tu vas faire !

Corazon s’énerva d’un seul coup, les joues un peu empourprées.

– Ca ne te regarde pas ! T’es content ?

Law le sonda, espérant l’hypnotiser. Il était bizarre, pourquoi avait-il cet air complètement suspect ? Bien sûr, Corazon avait toujours été un peu nigaud mais là il battait son propre record. S’il essayait d’avoir l’air détaché, c’était totalement raté.

– Je ne suis pas stupide, grogna Law. Je me doute bien que tu vas téléphoner à ton « contact » et que tu ne veux pas que j’entendre votre conversation.

Corazon se gratta la nuque, il prit cela comme une confirmation de son hypothèse.

– Et je suis censé faire quoi pendant que tu pars faire des trucs pendant je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps ?

A son tour, Corazon jeta un coup d’œil au groupe d’enfant qui rigolait à quelques mètres d’eux.

– Et bien, tu n’as qu’à sociabiliser cinq minutes.

– Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

Law essaya de cacher sa panique. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face encore une fois.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je leur dise ?

– J’en sais rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je me disais juste que ça te ferait peut-être du bien de côtoyer des gens de ton âge, pour une fois. Mais ça t’embête ? Depuis quand tu es timide toi ?

Il pensa d’abord répliquer mais rien ne lui vint. Evidemment, il n’avait plus une once de timidité en lui depuis des années, c’était bien le problème. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment il devait s’y prendre pour intégrer, ou simplement discuter avec un groupe d’enfants de son âge. Et les années passées en compagnie de Buffalo, Baby 5 et Dellinger ne comptaient pas. Eux non plus n’étaient pas de vrais « enfants ». Comme Law, ils avaient été privés de leur innocence beaucoup trop vite.

Il ne savait même pas quels pouvaient être leurs sujets de conversation ! Comment on fait pour se camoufler, pour avoir l’air normal, quand on ne connaît pas les codes des autres enfants ? Trois ans à vivre dans un monde de pirates violents ne lui avaient pas appris à se conduire correctement en société et il en avait conscience. Corazon sembla s’en rappeler aussi quand il ajouta d’une voix douce, pour le rassurer :

– Je disais ça comme ça, tu n’es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit.

Law bougonna, le rouge aux joues, toujours aussi gêné par la soudaine gentillesse de Corazon. Il ne savait même pas si ça lui faisait plaisir ou non, il était trop embarrassé de se savoir aussi transparent.

– C’est bon, va faire ton truc et laisse-moi, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, impatient de le voir disparaître et de ne plus avoir à se préoccuper d’avoir l’air d’une petite chose fragile devant lui.

Corazon acquiesça avec un sourire amusé – il n’était pas dupe – mais il se décida enfin à traverser le parc pour rejoindre le bureau de la Marine. Les adolescents du parc se retournèrent sur son passage, impressionnés. C’était certainement la première fois qu’ils voyaient un homme aussi grand de leur vie. Après tout, à part quelques rares voyageurs, ils ne devaient pas voir de nouvelles têtes très souvent dans ce patelin paumé.

Les pauvres, pensa Law, s’ils savaient ! Le monde était rempli de femmes et d’hommes encore plus grands que Corazon, même Buffalo, qui n’avait pourtant que dix sept ans, était déjà immense. Au cours de ses voyages avec la Family, Law avait déjà pu voir un nombre incalculable de choses extraordinaires. Des gens tous différents, parfois terrifiants, parfois loufoques, moins souvent ordinaires.

Il imagina la tête que feraient ces enfants s’ils mettaient ne serait-ce qu’un pied sur une autre île, plus peuplée et fréquentée par des pirates. Ils ne s’en relèveraient pas. Cette pensée ne resta pas amusante très longtemps. Sans doute aurait-il préféré pouvoir grandir et s’émerveiller de voir des géants, lui aussi. Sans que cela ne devienne terriblement banal, voir cynique. A quoi bon rester bouche bée devant les merveilles du monde quand il savait qu’il n’aurait bientôt plus de temps pour l’admirer ? Et pourquoi l’admirer après avoir été témoin de l’horreur qui domine ce même monde ?

Il n’avait rien à voir avec ces enfants. Absolument rien. Il ne pouvait pas marcher à leurs côtés.

– Hey salut !

Law sursauta, surpris d’entendre quelqu’un s’adresser à lui avec un ton aussi enjoué.

– Euh, salut, répondit-il maladroitement au garçon qui lui faisait face.

Il devait avoir quinze ans, pas plus, avec une mine et un sourire éblouissant. L’inverse de Law, en somme.

– T’étais avec le grand type là, c’est ton frère ?

Le petit groupe tout entier se tenait derrière l’inconnu et posait sur lui de grands yeux curieux. Law avait déjà affronté des politiciens corrompus, des médecins maltraitants et des pirates sanguinaires mais jamais il n’avait eu autant l’impression de se liquéfier sur place qu’à cet instant. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils s’intéressaient à lui tout d’un coup.

– Euh…

Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il devait répondre. S’il disait la vérité : c’était bizarre. S’il faisait semblant d’être le frère de Corazon : c’était bizarre.

– C’est un pirate non ? Avec cette dégaine, renchérit de nouveau l’adolescent en se tournant vers ses amis.

Tous approuvèrent à l’unisson, en regardant Law avec un regard mi-effrayé, mi-admiratif. Ils n’avaient pas dû le voir entrer dans le bureau de la Marine. Un grand mec comme Corazon, avec sa clope au bec et sa démarche de caïd, c’était forcément un pirate pour eux. 

– Tu connais des pirates ? Demanda une autre fille, la voix un peu tremblante.

– Comment tu t’appelles ?

Law ne savait pas à quelle question répondre en premier, son cerveau avait encore du mal à assimiler le fait qu’on s’adressait à lui de façon parfaitement amicale.

Il leur donna son nom et leur confirma – sans savoir s’il avait raison ou non de le faire – que Corazon était « en quelque sorte » un pirate. Tout de suite après cela, la petite troupe s’installa autour de lui, comme s’ils le connaissaient de longue date. Le stress lui serra les entrailles, il n’était plus habitué à ça, dire qu’il pensait que ces enfants ne le verrait même pas dans l’espace public. En plus de cela, ils ne lui posèrent aucune question sur sa peau. C’était surréaliste.

Il jeta un coup d’œil au bureau dans lequel Corazon était entré. Il ne voyait rien de là où il était mais il était sûr qu’il ne sortirait pas de là avant un moment.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexion – et après s’être assuré que les autres enfants ne lui étaient vraiment pas hostiles – il estima qu’il pourrait bien supporter de passer quelques minutes avec eux. Au moins le temps de savoir ce que cela faisait, de se replonger dans l’insouciance, comme avant la catastrophe. Et tant pis si on le trouvait bizarre, il avait toujours été un peu bizarre, il s’en contenterait.

Même si ça lui faisait mal de l’admettre, Corazon avait raison, il en avait assez d’être obligé de subir la dureté du monde des adultes. Puisqu’il avait le droit d’être considéré comme normal pendant un tout petit moment, il allait en profiter, tant qu’il était encore en vie.


End file.
